For years, people have watched their digital images in a flat two-dimensional representation. While providing significant excitement, such displays have lacked the additional excitement that can be brought about by images that are displayed in three dimensions (3D). Recently, however, many manufacturers have been manufacturing 3D stereoscopic televisions, using a variety of techniques, including active or passive glasses, lenticular glasses-free displays, as well as a variety of other techniques, to project three dimensional images for viewing.
However, creating three dimensional images for display often involves recording of multiple images, one image or images for a right eye perspective, and another image or images for a left eye perspective. These two views are typically captured by specialized imaging systems often with dual cameras that may rotate inward, to simulate how a person's eyes might look towards an object. The two image views are then processed to create images that are perceived as three dimensional. Such post-processing is often complex and may involve significant computing resources. Moreover, such 3D images are often constrained to a single view perspective focused on a specific object. Thus, should a person seek another perspective view of the image focused at a different object, another set of images often must be captured and reprocessed. While providing three-dimensional content to the viewing public, such complexities have limited the ability for a typical consumer to produce their own three-dimensional images. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.